Candidate for love and marriage
by eden-avatar
Summary: Zuko is 16 years old and he has to find a wife before he turns 17 or before his father retires from being the Fire lord. In here there are all of the Zuko shippings. Plus, sorry if I suck at spacing the paragraphs; I'm new at this. Read and review, please!
1. Chapter 1

Zuko is supposed to choose one of these candidates to be his wife before he turns at the age 17, which means he is now 16 years old. They were all the girls from upper class nobles and even princesses too. They are supposed to arrive at noon that day. He was feeding the turtleducks in the in the garden when his uncle came to him. His uncle was behind him but Zuko still had his back turned to Iroh. " How do you feel about this Zuko?" Zuko now turned around to look at his uncle who had a worried look on his face. He thought about the question for a moment until he answered, " Truthfully uncle, I don't even know how I feel about this besides anger." Iroh moved towards Zuko and put a hand on his shoulder. " I know that this was not your decision my nephew, but it is not before long that you will be the one to take the throne when your father retires being the Fire lord. He is aging now and he wants to spend more time with your mother too, and I wouldn't blame him for wanting to. Every husband wants to always stay with their wife." He finished the last sentence with a peaceful smile on his face remembering the good times he had with his own family. Zuko narrowed his eyes and stared at his uncle. " Uncle, don't you miss your family?" Iroh was brought back into reality when he heard Zuko's question. He looked back at Zuko a frown creeping onto his face before it turned back into a very sad and sincere smile that made Zuko frown. " Yes, I do, but I have to learn how to move on nephew." They held their stares on each other for a couple of seconds before Zuko broke it by another question of his. " When you say 'move on', do you mean by marrying again?" Iroh chuckled at this leaving Zuko even more confused than he had before. " Why are you laughing uncle, this isn't even funny." Zuko now had a pout on his face. When Iroh noticed that he stopped chuckling and looked at Zuko. " You did not understand what I meant by 'moving on' nephew. what I meant was that I can't just keep mourning of their deaths. I have to keep on living for them and smiling for them too." Iroh motioned for the servant to bring over the tea that he asked for when he went out to look for zuko. The servant went toward him and gave him the tea set. " Is there anything else that you would like sir?" The servant looked at Iroh and waited for him to reply only to have a hand gesture that told him to leave. He took that as his cue and left, bowing at them before leaving. " Have some tea, nephew." Zuko gave Iroh a sceptical look. " Uncle, this is not the time we should be drinking tea." Iroh frowned at that reply then poured himself a cup of tea, including Zuko. " Yes nephew. but this will help calm you a little." He handed Zuko his cup. Zuko took a sip of the tea and made a face. " Uncle, this tea tastes nothing like yours. I know that I am not a tea person but even I know that yours tastes better." Iroh just simply smile at this. " Zuko, it is not nice to criticize someone else's tea, although I do have to agree that this taste nothing like my tea." Although Zuko did not think that it was as good as his uncle's he still drank it. As they drank their tea in a content silence it was broken when another servant came running and panting to them. " Prince Zuko, Iroh, they are here." When Zuko heard that he choked on his tea. He calmed himself down after he choked and put his tea back down on the tray and looked at the man standing before them. " What!? They're here already!?" Zuko was panicking now. He didn't expect them all to arrive so early; it was barely noon and they were there already. Iroh noticed that Zuko was not ready to go out there yet so he told the servant to give them time to get ready. The servant nodded then bow to them and left. " Zuko, you have to meet them. They came from so far away and traveled all around the world just for you. You can't do this to them." Iroh gave Zuko a sincere look. Zuko turned back to the pond. " I know uncle, but I didn't ask for them to come here. They just did by themselves. No one asked them to come." Zuko was now frowning. " Zuko, look at me," he turned Zuko to face him again, " You are right no one asked them to come; they didn't have to come if they didn't want to, it was only the ones that were either not married yet or at the right age of marriage but their parents Zuko. Their parents want this for them and so do your parents. Now, please, go and meet them." Zuko looked at his uncle one more time and stood to go meet them. " Thank you, nephew." Zuko heard that but didn't respond. He was still nervous about meeting them and all but he had to, for the sake of his nation and the world. He walked out of the garden and headed towards the palace doors where they were waiting patiently for him. When he got there he could see girls from all over the world, waiting for him to marry, except for Airbenders of course; they were extinct. He took a deep breath and walked out of the palace to greet them. 


	2. Meeting the cadidates

Meeting the candidates Zuko walked out of the palace to greet them. Outside he saw Mai and Ty Lee, his two childhood friends and the best friends of his sister Azula, along with other girls from all over the world. When they noticed his presence they immediately bowed before him then stood up again. He can tell that most of them were from the Fire nation. He cleared his throat and began to speak. " Welcome everyone, you must all have been exhausted from traveling far to come here." 'Well, most of you,' He thought to himself as he said those words. He motioned for one of the guards that were outside the palace to open the doors for them. " Please, come inside. It's very hot outside here too and while we are inside we can all learn about each other and take tour of the palace." When he said that last part he noticed that some of the girl's faces lit up. 'So they were just probably after the throne and whatever came with it.' Zuko rolled his eyes at that. When the guards have finished opening up the big doors for them to go inside the palace they heard ostrich horses. They were headed towards the palace gates, they were attached to a carriage. Zuko motioned for them to get it. They opened it for them and they stepped inside. From the carriage they could hear yelling. Zuko heard the yellings and thought to himself, If that is one of the candidate then she must be a hard, having to hear her yell that loud. The person that was driving the carriage got off from his seat and went to go open the door. Everyone was now staring at who was in the carriage. The man opened the door but no one was coming out. That made everyone there confused then, instead of normally climbing down the stairs of the carriage and giving your hand for the man to help you out, she was crawling down the stairs. Zuko wanted to laugh at the scene but decided not to because that would be very rude in front of all the ladies around him. When she got done crawling off the carriage stairs she had her back against them. She was a very small girl wearing a green fancy robe around her and she had these fancy accessories in her hair. She only look to be around maybe ten or up to twelve no more older than that. She turned around and they looked at her, mouths agape. 'She's blind.' Zuko thought to himself. She had a frown on her face. From inside the carriage a woman said, " Look Toph, they are already here. I told you you should've woken up earlier." They couldn't see the woman but they heard tiredness and a hint of anger in her voice. Toph did a 'hmph' sound. She turned around to face the carriage again. " Hey, it's not my fault that they would all wake up at the crack of dawn just to see the Fire princess." She finished that sentence with a frown that made the woman inside the carriage shook her head. The woman bid her farewell and wished her luck then left. She turned to face them again. " Well-um welcome," Zuko was still confused at what just happened. He stepped down the stairs to help guide her since she was blind but before he could he heard loud snickering from three Fire nation girls. The taller of the three walked up to her. " Hahaha, why is a small, little blind girl like you doing here? Even if you were rich, no man would want to marry you." When Zuko heard that he just wished that the little girl wouldn't cry since that seemed to have been one of her weakness. Toph just grinned. " Hey, why are you calling the Fire prince a cold hearted man or a heartless guy?" The smile never faded from her face. Zuko was shocked at what she said, one, because he wasn't expecting that answer from her and two, he didn't understand where she was going with this. The girl gave her an ugly look. " Well, it seems that not only are you blind but also deaf." She started laughing after her sentence, having half of the girls to laugh along with her but received some disapproving glare from others. Toph' grin just turned into a smirk. " No, I'm not deaf but just smarter than you. You, yourself, has said that 'no man would want to marry me' but prince Zuko is a man and I don't think that he is that mean. So, therefore, you are calling him a heartless guy." The smirk on her face just grew wider and the redness on the girl's face also grew wider. She stomped back to her friends leaving Toph to smile at her little victory. Toph felt that everyone was now looking at her. She frowned. " Hey, it's getting hot out here. Aren't you going to invite us in your house?" Zuko snapped out of his thoughts when he heard that. He looked at her and moved towards the door to the palace. Toph followed him suit since it was so hot outside. Some followed them inside. Zuko didn't dare to look back outside when he entered the palace. He was still shocked by her actions the minute she arrived. What shocked him the most was when he turned around and found her standing next to him. 'What? I thought that she was blind.' He stared at her a little longer until he noticed that the rst was coming inside. " Hello, young and beautiful ladies. Please come this way to the dining room." Zuko was shocked when he heard that voice and turned and saw his uncle opening the door for the ladies to go inside. They all went inside and sat down on the big table waiting for whatever else Zuko told them to do. Some servants brought them fruits to eat because of the heat. Zuko sat at the head of the table having Ty Lee and Mai sit next to him. Next to Mai was the water tribe girl from the South named Katara and the person who sat next to Ty Lee was Suki a Kyoshi warrior. She was there because she was the leader of the group and because she was at the age of marrying. Next to Katara was the Northern water tribe princess whose name is Yue and next to Suki was Toph. The rest of the girls just sat next to them. Zuko was studying the Water tribe girls and also the Earth kingdom girls. Hi uncle came and sat next to Toph since there was an empty seat next to her because no one wanted to be next to her. Iroh cleared his throat. " Welcome, beautiful ladies. Let's introduce ourselves shall we. I am Prince Zuko's uncle. My name is Iroh." He had a sweet smile on his face but some of the girls didn't return that only a couple or rather the ones that had paid attention to him. Zuko spoke next. " Yes, and I am sure that you guys all know who I am. So to make this a bit more interesting, let's have you all tell us your name and where are you from." Zuko looked at Mai. " You could go first." She looked at him with a dull face. " Hey, my name is Mai and if you can't tell where I am from then you must stupid." That caused Iroh and Toph to laugh. " Oh man, that was a good one," She went back to laughing and Zuko just glared at her and his laughing uncle. Zuko motioned for Ty Lee to go next. " HI, my name is Ty Lee and I am from the Fire nation." She said that with her always cheerful voice. Then it was suki's turn. " Hello everyone, my name is Suki and I am from the Earth kingdom." She said that with confidence which suits her very much since she was wearing her kyoshi warrior suit. Katara stood from her chair and looked at the people before her then in a calming a soothing voice she said, " Hey everyone, my name is Katara and I am from the Southern Water tribe." She finished that with a smile and sat back down in her chair. Yue stood up from her chair too. " Hello everyone my name is Yue and I am from the Northern water tribe." She sat back down. Next was Toph's turn. She frowned. She got off her chair and climbed on it having everyone put their attention on her as she made her way onto the table. She caught her balance and smiled. " Hey guys, and the name's Toph Bei Fong from the Earth kingdom and if you guys didn't know already I am the greatest Earthbender in the world." That made Iroh laugh along with her and the other girls that already introduced themselves. One girl scoffed making Toph turn her way to her but was not sure which one was it since the table was made out of wood not Earth. " Well, you know, if you guys aren't convinced we can always spar outside in the sun." She had her smirk on her face. The girl that scoffed stood from her chair and looked at Toph. " Eew, why would I ever get dirty in the dirt?" she shook her head and sat back down. " Hmm… maybe to prove that I am the greatest Earthbender in the world." Toph got off the table and smiled in another victory as she noticed that the girl was quiet. " Well I guess it's my turn now." The girl next to Yue said that. " My name is Lily and I am from the Fire nation." After that they quickly went over all the girl's names. There were up to 15 of them that were there. " Hmm… well that makes you the youngest one here-um- Toph?" Zuko forgot her name as they went over the others. Toph grinned at him. " You got that right sparky." Zuko looked at her in confusion then turned into annoyance. " Sparky? Why would anyone call me that?" Toph just smiled wider. " Because sparky, that is your nickname, but don't worry you're not the only one I was just thinking of other nicknames for the rest too. Oh, and your uncle's name is going to be Tearoh, since he likes tea a lot." Iroh chuckled at that along with some of the girls and Toph but Zuko just groaned. 'I can't believe it. This has only been the first day and I'm already tired of them. I wish that the next couple of weeks or months pass by quickly.' Zuko thought that to himself. 


	3. Breakfast With The Family

**Breakfast With The Family**

It was morning as Zuko woke up to a loud crash from the hallway. He got out of bed and walked to his door and opened it. He looked into the hallway only to find that all the noises came from Toph's bedroom. He rolled his eyes and sighed as he made his way to see what this was all about.

Toph was having a bad morning because of these servants. She was sleeping peacefully until they decided that they were the bosses of her and walked into her room and did other things that she was not sure of since she couldn't see. She decided that she would sleep in just a little but not after they threw her blanket away from her. She reached out her hand on her bed and tried to look for it but couldn't find it. That was when she knew that this was only the beginning of the torture.

Katara and the rest also got company in their room too but unlike Toph they immediately obeyed. They got their clothes on as well as their hair done for the prince. Some of them even complained but after they got some mad stares and glares from the dressing ladies, that was when they knew not to go on any more about complaining.

As Zuko made his way in there he dodged a couple of pillows. _'Girls are so crazy sometimes. Especially this one. Why can't she just be quiet like the other ones and listen to what I say and do?'_ He dodged another pillow as he made his way to her.

"Why do I have to change into Fire nation clothes? If you guys were providing clothes, say so! So then, next time I won't have to pack over a million things." Toph wasn't just mad or angry right now, she was furious.

_'She was mad over a little thing like this? How could this day get any worse?' _Zuko walked up to her and carried her into the kitchen. He was too busy walking to notice that she was stiff in his hold. As he carried her to her chair and sat her down some girls were already spreading rumors again. He merely rolled his eyes at that.

He sat down next to Ty Lee and mai as they all stared at him with wide eyes. No one said a word until Toph figured out where she was.

"This is the kitchen right?" She got off from her chair and landed on her feet. She trailed her hands on her chair then onto Suki's startling her a little bit.

"What are you doing Toph?" Suki still looked at her curiously.

"No one answered me so I decided to take a look around by myself." She crossed her arms and iroh laughed at her as he made his way into the dining room along with his parents. She turned to look at them but failed when Zuko laughed.

"Actually, I lied when I said that prince Zuko was a man and that he was caring." She pouted as everyone looked shocked at what she just said. Iroh and his parents sat on the other end.

"And why is that?" Ursa asked the question this time but Toph didn't sound scared at all.

"Because he's laughing at me because I'm blind. It's not that easy when your floor is made out of wood." Ursa smiled.

"So this is the famous 'Blind Bandit' huh?" Toph smirked.

"That's right but you also forgot that I am the greatest earthbender in the world your highness." She bowed at the direction of Ozai, Iroh and Ursa, startling them that she actually bowed before them. She didn't even bow before Zuko so this surprised them a bit. She walked back to her seat. She was now in her seat as she cleared her throat to speak again.

"So, are we all just going to stare at each other or are we going to eat, because I'm not waiting for you guys to decide what to eat. I'm going to eat now." The elders laughed at her as a servant came into her service and handed her food.

"What is this? Is it spicy? 'Cause I can't eat spicy things." Yue smiled.

"No, it is not spicy, Toph. This is breakfast so they will only serve you things like porridge." Toph grinned but frowned again when the servers gave her many different spoons and forks. Zuko laughed again.

"Why! Would! You! Give me! So many forks and spoon!? Can't you see that I'm blind?! Do I need to write that on a piece of note or something for you?" The server immediately apologized and handed her the right spoon and fork for the food. She turned at the direction of Zuko's voice.

"Oh, real funny. Laugh at the blind girl hm? Some kind of prince _you_ are." He stopped laughing and apologized to her but failed to when he saw that she was struggling to blow at her food. He ended up laughing again.

"Look at you. You look like an idiot just laughing at me. If I knew that I was this amusing I would've joined the circus or something." Everyone laughed at that. Katara stopped laughing and made her way towards Toph.

"Here, let me help you." Toph gave her the spoon and waited for her food to be served to her. Then she realized that she was being spoiled so she took the spoon from Katara, startling her.

"Wait. If that means that I have to be spoiled, then I would rather feed myself." Katara looked at her confused.

"You aren't being spoiled. You are just getting help from others because you are blind." Toph tried to understand what she was saying. Then she sighed.

"You, are going to be a great mommy Sugar queen." Ursa and Ozai laughed.

"Sugar queen?" Katara gave her a motherly look. Toph grinned.

"Yep. Sugar queen, but don't worry. You have friends with nicknames too right Sparky?" Zuko glared at her then said a silent 'yes' to her as she smiled in victory.

"But there is also Tearoh too and the rest but I'm still thinking about them." Katara laughed then fed Toph her breakfast.

"Then how did you come up with mine, huh?" Toph grinned.

"Because of your sugary attitude. What else could there be?" Katara frowned at her then fed her again. Toph took the spoon from Katara's hand.

"I know that I probably look like a baby but I won't have too if I could feed myself and you need to eat too, Sugar queen." She sighed in defeat and made way to her own seat. As she made her way to her seat Ursa cleared her throat.

"So, let's introduce ourselves." She smiled at the beautiful ladies in front of her. Toph looked at her direction then sighed loudly making Ursa chuckle.

"We did this yesterday already. Why don't we just say what we are good at and what we like and how we learned our bendings. Sound good to you?" Ursa smiled. then raised her finger.

"Yes, along with your name." Toph groaned making Iroh chuckle.

"Oh! I know. Let's play it like a game. If you have nothing interesting then you loose. Starting with Sparky." Zuko groaned.

"What am I supposed to do? I wasn't even listening." Toph looked in his direction.

"And they call you their prince charming." She had a hint of sarcasm in her voice making other laugh at what she said. Zuko rolled his eyes fine.

"Fine, princess Pajama." They laughed again but this time Toph was the one that was not laughing along with them.

"Very funny Sparky, especially if you were the one that dragged me out here." Zuko frowned at that.

"I didn't drag you out here. I carried you because you wouldn't stop fighting with the clothes dresser." He smirked at his victory. Toph pouted at that then she had another idea.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to if you didn't _want_ to! Hah! Got you this time Sparky, hahaha." He blushed a little at what she said.

"Anyways before we were rudely interrupted by Sparky's idiocy, we were supposed to say our names, what we are good at, what we like and what we _don't_ like, and how we learned how to bend." Zuko frowned at her childness, then decided to go for it. He smiled as another idea popped in his head.

"Yeah, but If I win or you lose, _YOU_, will have to wear clothes. Not sleeping clothes." She smirked. Then got out of her chair and stood next to him, taking his hand and shaking it.

"Yep, and if I win or you lose, you will have to take off your clothes. Deal!" Zuko's mouth dropped as the people in the room faces got red and Toph's smile grew. '_Ugh. Why do I have to be so stupid!.'_


	4. The Game

**The Game**

Toph laughed at Zuko, along with some of the other girls. He was not liking this one bit and he knew that Toph knew that too.

"Oh, C'mon Sparky, I was just only kidding. Plus, what is the whole point of undressing when I can't even '_see_' you." They all thought about that. Zuko just remembered how she can't see. Sometimes he just feels bad for her for not being able to see anything at all. Toph thought about that too then excitedly snapped her fingers.

"Wait! _I_ can't see but that doesn't mean that _they_ can't see. Am I right?" She pointed to a group of girls making them blush along with Zuko. '_Nevermind, I take back what I just said.'_ Zuko thought that bitterly to himself as his parents and uncle laughed.

"Also, I think it would be pretty fun to hear his heart beat burst out of himself." She said that with a wiggle to her eyebrows making Zuko blush even more. Ursa smiled at that.

"Alright, so let's begin the game shall we?" Toph died down after that and nodded gleefully before sending Zuko another look if mischief making him blush harder. The others couldn't help but laugh at this.

Ursa looked at Katara sweetly. She waved her hand at Katara, gesturing that she should go first, since Zuko and Toph was a bit too busy fighting with their faces to start. Katara noticed this and shyly cleared her throat. This finally caught their attentions.

"Look what you did Sparky, you made Sugar queen uncomfortable." Zuko groaned at that making the air around them a bit more comfortable. Katara took that as the cue and began to speak.

"Hello again everyone, my name is Katara but in Toph's case Sugar queen is fine," Toph heard that and groaned but was betrayed when a smile creeped onto her face.

"What I am especially good at is cooking, waterbending and babysitting kids." Toph's face fell when she heard the babysitting part. Katara noticed that and smiled.

"Except for Toph, since she is supposed to be as old as we are," Toph smiled again at what she said.

"What I like is also looking after kids and babysitting them. I think that babies are just so cute and innocent." Toph smirked at that.

"Sugar queen is totally going to be a good mother someday." Katara blushed at this.

"I learned waterbending in the North pole. You guys are probably confused at why I would learn at the North pole, so let me explain. I was the _last_ and _only_ waterbender in the South so my father had to take me to the North to study and learn how to waterbend." They all looked at her amazed. Toph was the first to speak after her story.

"Wow, I didn't know that you were the last waterbender," Katara shook her head at Toph.

"I am not the last waterbender Toph, I was the _last_ and _only_ in the South pole. That's a very much big difference." Toph frowned at that.

"She's also a very good educator too," They laughed at her again. Ursa moved her hand next to Suki. Suki nodded at that and spoke.

"Well, I guess I'll just tell you my name again. My name is Suki, as we all know already, and if Toph ever find out what she wants to nickname me, I'll update it," They laughed at her last comment making Toph go into thinking mode. They all quieted down as they noticed that Toph didn't laugh.

"Hmm, Suki, I think I am going to need you to tell me your specialty or spar with me to get your nickname. I got Sugar queen's out of her character so I was thinking the same for you but I guess I nickname everyone differently." Suki thought about that for a while then nodded.

"Well, don't worry. I am about to explain my specialty right now too." Toph smiled.

"Sweet." Suki smiled then begin to speak again.

"I am not a bender but I am from the Earth Kingdom. I am one of the Kyoshi Warriors and one of specialty is fighting with fans but sometimes I also fight with a sword too." For someone who couldn't bend, Suki was pretty amazing too.

"Yes, that is my specialty. And what I like is saving people and caring for them also. Especially when they can't bend because where I am from we don't bend at all. That's why we, Kyoshi warriors, are there to save the day." She had a calming smile on her face.

"When I was a kid I was trained to become a Kyoshi Warrior. My parents were not alive but I am sure that they are very proud of me. I worked hard to get where I am and I am not going to lose it." Toph smiled at that.

"You know, I was thinking that maybe I should just call you Fan. How does that sound? Or maybe soldier boy?" Suki laughed at her playfully.

"Why is it soldier boy?" Toph smirked.

"I could call Sparky Princess so I was thinking I might change your gender too." Zuko glared at her as Suki and the rest laughed at her gender changing nicknames.

"I could just go with Fan." Toph cleared her throat.

"Actually, I think the name was supposed to be Fan Face." Suki laughed again.

"I don't know what to pick anymore." Suki looked at Toph with an amused glare as Toph thought for a while. Her face lit up as she figured out what to call her.

"I know! What about Fan soldier!" Suki laughed at that and nodded.

"When you can't find something good, you put them together huh?" Toph smiled and nodded. Next was Princess Yue.

"My name is Princess Yue and of course, I am from the North pole. I don't really have a specialty but if I had to choose one it would be singing or playing an instrument." They looked at her with wide eyes. Toph was hoping that she would play but she shook her head.

"When I was just born, I was weak so my parents asked the moon God to help me so they did and that is how I got my white hair from." They all stared at her in amazement as she talked about her childhood.

"What I like is reading. It may sound boring but there are some good books that I like. Like romance novels." Toph made a face at that. Ursa smiled.

"Yes, as she said, it is not boring for some of us." Yue smiled at that, glad that someone was like her. As she thought about that she remembered that Toph couldn't see and she instantly felt guilty.

"Oh, I'm sorry toph. I forgot that you couldn't see." Toph waved her hand in the air.

"It's alright. I don't really mind. I have servants that read to me too but I was just never a fan of romance novels." Yue smiled, glad that Toph understood her. Ty Lee rose her hand in the air, indicating that it was her turn.

"Hello, and as you all know I was Prince Zuko's childhood friend also. My name is Ty Lee and I am not a firebender but that doesn't mean that I can't fight." Once again Toph smiled at their bravery.

"I like a lot things so I can't think of anything that I like the most." Toph rolled her eyes at this.

"Okay, so besides what you like, tell us what you can do." Toph said that with so much enthusiasm that Ty Lee giggled a little.

"I'm not a firebender but I know how to block your chi." Toph's mouth hung open in the air as she blinked with her eyes. Suki clapped at that.

"Wow, you sound very strong. I have to side with Toph, I would love to spar with you guys someday." Ty Lee smiled at that. Katara and Yue also nodded at that. As Toph heard that she went back into reality.

"Yep me too!" They all smiled at each other.

"I learned by myself when I was being taught martial arts." They smiled in amusement when she said that she taught herself how to chi block.

"Okay, we really need to spar someday sooner or later." Zuko rolled his eyes at that. _'They just all want to be better that the other.'_ Ty Lee's smile grew wider as she nudged Mai for her turn. Mai rolled her eyes.

"As I have said before, I am Zuko's childhood friend and my name is Mai. I am sure that you guys definitely know where I am from so I won't be explaining that. What I like is caring for my nails. It is important to always look your best. What I am best at is throwing knives and arrows and like what Ty Lee said, I taught myself out of boredom." They nodded at her telling still smiling as they each learned about their specialties.

Toph was not going to go next so she indicated for one of the other girls to go first. She wanted to learn the other's skills first. They went through most of them then it was her turn. She smirked as they all put their attention onto her.

"As you guys all know already, my name is Toph Bei Fong, only twelve years old." They all looked surprise at her age. She really was young.

"What I am best at of course is earthbending. I am also the Greatest Earthbender, entered Earth Rumble and won all the fights too." She smirked again making Zuko scoff at that.

"Jealous much, Princess?" Zuko glared at her then muttered something under his breath. Toph smiled as he quieted down.

"That's what I thought. Now, since I am an earthbender I like to stay out in the sun and roll around in the dirt and spar. It may be dirt to you guys but to me, it is a healthy coating of earth." Katara laughed at that.

"I learned how to earthbend when I ran away from home and got lost in a cave. Inside that cave were badgermoles. Because they were blind like me, they taught me how to earthbend and sense vibrations from the ground." They were impressed by her story. Toph turned her head towards Zuko and smirked.

"Your turn now princess," Zuko rolled his eyes and thought for a while then smiled.

"Yep, my turn now." He had a mischievous look in his eyes.


End file.
